


Event Horizon

by MyPretzels



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3.18 The Singularity, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Big Bang, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, F/M, Making Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPretzels/pseuds/MyPretzels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet about FitzSimmons' scene and whatever comes next of episode 3.18 The Singularity.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a lot to talk about”. Jemma watches his moves when the words come out his mouth. He throws the keys over the bag and walks towards her.</p>
<p>Fitz is right. They have a lot to talk about. Several topics run her mind. They have to talk about Hive’s plan, about what he said to her earlier using Will, about what they should do about Daisy, about Radcliff’s kidnap. About themselves and their feelings.</p>
<p>However, in that moment, neither of them is looking for talking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't really write much in English, so there might be some errors.   
> I usually don't write smut, but I thought the scene was worth a try, and here it is.
> 
> I posted it originally in tumblr, but my url there it's a lot different, so it's important to clear that I'm the owner of mypretzels tumblr.

“We’ve got a lot to talk about”. Jemma watches his moves when the words come out his mouth. He throws the keys over the bag and walks towards her.

Fitz is right. They have a lot to talk about. Several topics run her mind. They have to talk about Hive’s plan, about what he said to her earlier using Will, about what they should do about Daisy, about Radcliff’s kidnap. About themselves and their feelings.

However, in that moment, neither of them is looking for talking.  
It doesn’t matter how many issues and complications exist between them. Because sometimes, those things fade away and the only thing left between two people is thin air.

They break the distance in a kiss.

Jemma is getting lost quickly, her mind is blank and her body it’s covered in delightful sensations. She wants to feel him, his hands on her, his kisses, his short and heavy breaths.

Jemma acknowledges her hands slipping down his blazer, pulling it off. His mouth follows hers when she takes out her jacket and he’s still about to free his hands again, to put them back on her back as she pulls his shirt out of his trousers. She tries to undo the tie, but she needs focus to do that and his lips are looking for hers again, she gives in and kiss him again because any amount of space between them seems too much.

He stops her by calling her name and taking her hands off his neck. Foreheads touching, she responds in a whisper, not ready to look up at him yet.

“Your hands are freezing”. He whispers and holds both of her hands with his own; she giggles and glances at him.

“Are they?” She tests them on her cheeks, he’s right again, her hands are ice cold. “Oh, they’re like little ice buckets, aren’t they?” She smiles when he covers her hands in his and kisses her knuckles before blowing a warm breath on them.

It’s hard to find the right words when he stares at her like that, his ocean blue eyes melting on hers.

“You think you can brave it?”

“I’ll do my best to power through”. He murmurs in a rough voice, kissing her again as they step closer to the bed. He pushes her onto the mattress.

Jemma is getting paradoxical again. Her hands might be cold, but her whole body is burning, it only intensifies when he touches her. She’s a high level scientist, but her mind is wordless. They’re about to cross the line and she should be thinking about the repercussions of it, but all she can think is why it never got to them sooner.

She doesn’t need space anymore.

He crawls over her and she seeks his lips, passing her hands over his neck to his collar again, but the tie doesn’t let her undo the first button. He lets a trail of wet kisses down her neck and she gains enough time to focus in the task. They roll in bed, Jemma fits her knees in both sides of his hips and undo the tie, he takes it away and again their mouths collide.

Fitz’s hands are not cold at all; he has always been the heated one between them, he’s sliding them under her shirt and supporting her from colliding on his chest as she undoes his buttons. She feels like she should say something, because the warmth inside her chest is growing so fast and seems appropriate to share something.

However, the next time they’re apart to shove his shirt out, she keeps quiet. The gaze he shares with her is enough to know that words are not required. She takes her blouse off and before she can get back at snogging him, he stops her, holding her waist gently. He glances down from her face; she feels warm again and run her palms on the back of his hands. Fitz is admiring her and she lets him, it feels nice to be appreciated.

Jemma glances down to his chest, she had already wondered what he looked like under all the layers of clothing. Fitz was thin and Jemma already knew that, but he wasn’t bony, when she runs her hands down his arms, to his shoulders and chest, she can feel muscles, not so evident, but enough to make her hands eager on him.

Again, there’s too much space and both of them realize that in a moment.

The first thing she thought about when she put those leather pants on earlier, it was about how tight they were, and how troubling would be to get it off. She realizes this task is no longer hers when he run his hands to her hips, looking for the fly to open it in quick moves.

Jemma takes a moment to explore his skin, with kisses on his jawline and getting down to his neck, his stubble tickles her lips and she giggles when she bites his neck. He’s panting for air, hands running from her bra line until her thighs, with random grips on his way up and down. She runs her fingers over his chest, to the thin line of sandy hair below his bellybutton and his mouth finds hers again.

He let a rough moan of his throat when she unbuckles his belt. Her body responds first to the sound, before her brain could even process it, her skin shivers. Of course, he notices that. Fitz interrupts a kiss to look at her.

Curiosity.

That’s the first thing crossing Jemma’s thoughts, he looks at her with curiosity, she has seen that expression so many times, when he’s working or solving a puzzle, but this is an entirely different situation and it’s flattering that he’s curious about her. Although, that’s not the only thing she notices. There’s more, his eyes are darker than she’s ever seen before, she reads them, finding lust and another feeling she rather not to name yet.

He molds his lips into a smirk and she finds confidence on his eyes now, he shuts them and kisses her once again. With hurry, Fitz plays his hands on the waistline of the leather pants, slowly pulling it out. Jemma kicks them out her ankles when they roll in bed again and he sets himself between her legs.

It’s hard to breathe when he’s everywhere, his skin against hers, burning palms on her thighs, the weight of his body slightly pressing over hers when they kiss. She can’t control the sounds coming from her throat, she moans when he moves his hips on hers.

And suddenly Fitz stops; he gets back on his knees almost in the edge of the bed and places his hands on her legs, rubbing her shivered skin. Fitz studies her and slowly makes a move, she feels exposed to his intense gaze, for a second she thinks about sitting up to reach him, but he finally run his fingers to her ankles on the bed, to the stripes of her shoe, he unties and throws both of them across the room.

In the most erotic moment of Jemma’s life, she watches Fitz lifting her left leg and starts kissing the bone of her ankle, hovering some inches before placing his lips again in a different spot. By the time he gets to her left knee, she’s panting, the kisses get wetter and his stubble tickles the intern side of her thigh, he bites her once halfway. She whines loud and he lift his eyes to her, curious again, he bites again and this time a bit harder, half of a pitched gasp gets out her mouth.

“Sorry”. He apologizes with a carried accent and she sighs loud, she can’t put her thoughts in words, so she moves her hips in his direction and he understands it in the same moment. Fitz moves his mouth to the upper side of her thigh and leaves a trail of wet kisses until he reaches the bone of her hip.

Jemma loses her patience and her mind with the way he keeps looking at her, like a provocation, when he kisses the spot bellow her bellybutton, she can’t handle it anymore, with fast hands she reaches the stripes of fabric holding his belt on place, hooks her fingers on them and pulls him closer.

Her mind becomes a blur when their mouths collide in a hungry kiss.

They’re too close to the edge, the thin line of the event horizon, too close for her to keep her thoughts in check, everything that’s not him becomes insignificant and they cross the border together, never looking back.


End file.
